A Spirit with a Knife in it's Back
by SydWritesStories
Summary: The Goddess of War and Fortune, Bishamon, comes across a young new Regailia who seems to have a closer connection with her arch rival than herself.


**Ey, I'm** back** starting another new fanfiction because I totally don't have half a dozen others to work on haha..**

**Yeah, it's Noragami this time because this anime is so underrated it's ridiculous, honestly. Heads up, I'm solely not a manga reader, but I do know some of what happened after Noragami: Aragato ended. However, this is sticking solely to what happened in the anime, nothing after.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

"I apologize, my lady, but I'm afraid there's no sign of Yato this time." Kazuma's report received a disappointed sigh from the blonde Goddess of War.

"Must be too afraid to face me head on like the coward he is-" Bishamon remarked. Though, she was so sure Yato would show himself this time. He hasn't been active as of late. And it's not like he wouldn't be able to fight Phantoms or the like, he does have a pretty strong Regailia who he would no doubt want to show off. She scoffed and glanced over at the area in which she had just finished off a Phantom. Bishamon climbed onto Kuraha and she got herself ready to leave when she heard the unmistakable sound of a whimpering child. She glanced over.

**~?'s POV~**

"S-Stop! Leave me alone...!"

I frantically smacked away at the oddly colored bird things that were flying around and pecking at me. I didn't get to see them that well but i remeber seeing they have only one eye and it seemed to stare right through me. They were making weird sounds and it sounded like they were whispering into my ears. I cried and begged for them to stop or for at least someone to help me...but no one seemed to hear my cries. Everyone who walked by ignored me...

Why can't anyone hear me?

Someone help me! Please!

I whimpered as I covered my face and head with my hands, some blood was seeping in between my fingers from the wounds they've already gave me. The whispering also got louder and it almost sounded...tempting. As this happened, the things got closer...I shut my eyes tight.

...

Then I heard the sound of slashing and a lady grunting. I opened my eyes only to see the twitching body of one of the bird things on the ground, along with a pair of black high heel boots behind it. I gasped and looked up at the lady, my eyes teary. I look up to see a blonde haired woman looking down at the bird in disgust before she turned her gaze to me, smiling kindly. She then kneeled in front of my, her arms resting on her knees.

"Hello, there, I am the War Goddess Bishamon, are you lost?" She sounded like she already knew the answer to that but I was too scared to question it.

"Yeah, I can't find my mom and dad and I can't remember how I got here, can you help me?" I was still crying like a little baby but once again I'm too scared to think about that. She gave me a nod and stood up.

"Yes, of course." She back away from me and I looked on in confusion as she pointed two fingers towards me.

_"Thou, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return, I shall grant you a place to belong. I am the Goddess, Bishamon. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make thee my servant." _ As she spoke in an ancient tone of voice, she started making hand gestures in the air, in what looks like writing.

_"With this name and its alternate, I give my life to make thee a Regailia. Thou art Kata, as Regailia Yori! Come, Yori!" _After she spoke that last word, I was blinded by a white light and I felt nothing anymore.

**~Bishamon's POV~**

After I had finished up naming this spirit, she disappeared into a white light and appeared again as a small dull dagger in my hand. Surprising a Regailia as young and timid as this one came as something that can be so dangerous. Then, as with all my other Regailia, images flashed across my mind of her past: A snarling mut, a young boy, the back of some man, a dark alley way, guns and bloody knives-

"Wow, kid had it rough. Let's be sure she feels welcome as a part of our family." I tucked the dagger away and climbed back onto Kuraha and we set off.

**I kind of went all out for a first chapter! Let me know of you liked it!**


End file.
